


Druxy

by TheStarsHaveAligned



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Meme, Wounds, ask meme, druxy, how to heal a wound, writing a drabble for a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsHaveAligned/pseuds/TheStarsHaveAligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Druxy - Something which looks good on the outside, but is actually rotten inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Druxy

**Author's Note:**

> Chizuru musing to herself. Set ~~maybe~~ at the end END of Hijikata's route.

What do you do when a wound doesn’t heal? It stings and bothers, it pulls from your skin and bleeds, it stains everything around you. The wound won’t heal.  
  
Maybe you’re doing something wrong. How does a wound heal? Maybe if you don’t touch it, it will heal. Yes, don’t touch it, let it scar over. But you find yourself touching it as you carry on with the simple tasks; it’s only normal, since it’s in a place you use. You try to protect it under layers, but then it bothers you even more, constricting your movements.  
  
What if you stopped using that part of your body for a while, to let the wound heal? What if you inmovilized it, discarded it until you even forgot about the wound, until you forgot how you made it in the first place…  
  
… But it hurts, hurts a lot. It bleeds and sometimes, the more you are aware of it, the more it looks as if it’s infected. The more it looks as if it will never heal. You are scared that even though you try to hide it and rush it to heal, everybody will notice and worry.  
  
About the wound that is not healing. The wound in your heart.


End file.
